


A Knight in Tarnished Armor

by asongforjonsa



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Joffrey is a little shit, Reunion Sex, Smut, Underage Sex, jonsa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-01-26 07:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12552100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asongforjonsa/pseuds/asongforjonsa
Summary: Jon kidnaps Sansa on the eve of her wedding to Joffrey.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Janina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janina/gifts).



> Janina: You are such an inspiration, and your writing seriously gives me life! I'm so glad we've struck up a friendship :) 
> 
> This was supposed to be a one-shot but I of course will keep going. Looking like more of a three-shot, but we'll see where the story takes us!

“Your Grace, please, I’m sure my father -” Sansa protested.

“Enough, Lady _Stark_ ,” Joffrey snapped. “We are still to be married in the morning, regardless of your traitor father’s wishes. He’ll have to hear gossip from his jailers about our wedding night,” he finished with a sneer. “I’m sure we’ll have quite the tale for them to tell.”

Sansa’s face went white as a ghost. She blinked her tears away and gathered her skirts, striding out of the king’s solar. “Thank you, your Grace,” she murmured with a slight curtsy before shutting the door.

She dismissed her handmaidens, and sat on her bed with a sigh once the door was shut. She bit her lip, trying to stop the tears from falling, but the effort proved to be in vain. Sansa held her face in her hands as she cried, for herself, for her father, for her family.  

It had been two years since she and her father left Winterfell for Kings Landing. She wondered what her family was doing, how they were faring in the wake of all the chaos. Robert Baratheon had died a year earlier, and when her father spoke in favor of his brother Stannis being crowned, Joffrey threw him in the black cells.

The last Sansa heard, her brother Robb had crowned himself King in the North, and was waging war against the Lannisters, while the Baratheons fought each other. She hadn’t seen her father in nearly a year, and wasn’t even sure he was still alive. Joffrey would dangle his life in front of her from time to time, and Sansa learned quickly that one wrong move would mean his end.

When Sansa’s moon blood first appeared six months earlier, Cersei declared it time for the royal wedding, and the planning began in earnest. Sansa didn’t understand why they would still make her the queen, since her family was in open rebellion, but she thought it unwise to ask. A tiny part of her hoped that once Joffrey was her husband, she could control him; she knew, however, that before such a transformation could occur, she would still have to suffer through their wedding night, and nothing in his demeanor foretold a pleasant experience.

Sansa laid back against the pillows, and closed her eyes briefly, only to be startled half to death when a pair of masked strangers leapt into her room through the window. Sansa shrieked, but they were on her before she could flee, and her struggles against them proved ineffective as a cloth clamped over her mouth and the world went black.

 

~~~

 

Sansa awoke slowly, keeping her eyes clamped shut as she used her other senses, attempting to determine her location. Wherever she was smelled almost of mildew, mixed with sweat and salt and blood; the surface she occupied was soft enough, and as far as she could tell her clothes were still on. She wasn’t bound, thank the gods, and most of the voices she could discern were far away. Until…

“Ow, fuck! Get off me!” “Keep still, this needs to be sewn!”

She opened her eyes just the slightest amount, trying to get just a peek at her surroundings. She was able to see the fuzzy outline of a man sitting near her, and her heart started to thud in her chest in terror. She squeezed her eyes shut again, and pondered her fate.

_Could this be the Northern army? No, Robb wouldn’t have ordered them to come in masks and drug me… They would never have handled me so roughly! What if this is some cruel joke of Joffrey’s, trying to test my loyalty?_

Sansa shifted ever so slightly, finally noticing the crick in her back, and she immediately realized her error, when she heard…

“I think she’s waking up! Go, get his Grace!” She heard one set of footsteps race off, and she felt tears spill out of the corner of her eyes.

 _It_ was _Joffrey. What a monster! He should’ve just let me die… How could he do this to me? What purpose would it serve-_

“Sansa?” The voice coming closer sounded familiar, but she didn’t trust herself. She went rigid and let out a cry as strong arms gripped her and shook her gently.

“Sansa, sweetheart, open your eyes, it’s me.” It was his voice, she was sure of it. She opened her eyes slowly, and gasped as they finally registered the figure holding her arms: Jon Snow.

 

~~~

 

“J-Jon?” Sansa’s voice was barely audible, registering more as a squeak, as she stared up at her big brother’s face.

“Aye, sweet girl, you’re safe,” he murmured, staring at her almost as if he couldn’t believe his eyes either. He pulled her arms gently, and she suddenly leapt up and wrapped them around his neck, so tightly and fiercely Jon let out a gasp of his own. He felt her shudder against him as she let out a sob, and he felt his own tears wet his cheeks.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her as tightly as she held his neck, whispering that she was safe, over and over.

Sansa clung to Jon like she was drowning and he was the only thing keeping her afloat, as she sobbed into his neck. She didn’t know where they were or how he’d rescued her, or whose help he’d had, and for now that didn’t matter. All she knew was that she was in Jon’s arms, and for now, that was enough.

She pulled her head back, to look in Jon’s eyes. It had been two years since last they saw one another, and it showed on both of them. They were still young, of course, but the events between their parting and reunion had etched weariness into both of their faces.

But there he was, even more handsome than she remembered, her Jon. And before she could ask any questions, she was overcome by _need_. She whispered his name, her bright blue eyes still shining with tears as they peered into his, and he captured her lips with his own, moving his hands to grasp her face.

They kissed in a frenzy, teeth and tongues and lips smashing into each other, moaning and panting with need. Jon pressed fevered kisses all over Sansa’s face, as she ran her hands up under his shirt, stroking the abs that had only grown more defined in her absence. It had been so long ago, the one night they spent together on the eve of her departure.

Jon stopped abruptly, and looked at Sansa with grimness in his eyes. “Sansa, there is much we need to discuss-” She leaned in and seized his lips with hers roughly, biting his bottom lip and moaning, “Not now. Love me, Jon, please!”

Jon nodded, and tore his mouth away to strip, while she did the same. They crashed together naked and writhing, much as they did that night two years ago. Jon’s eyes grew wide as they raked over her body. The curves she’d developed between ages 14 and 16 were making his head feel feverish, and he felt overcome by the need to touch every inch of her.

He desperately wanted to take his time and make sweet, slow love to her, but Sansa’s writhing coupled with his painfully erect cock made it nearly impossible. He reached his hand down and moaned, “Oh my sweet girl,” as he dragged his fingers along her wetness.

She was sopping wet, and he couldn’t resist the urge to slip a couple of fingers inside her, while stroking her pearl with his thumb. Sansa mewled softly, bucking against his hand as he rubbed harder and harder, their foreheads pressed together as he brought her to her peak.

“Please, Jon, I need you-” Jon cut Sansa off with a harsh kiss, tangling his tongue with hers, as he gently nudged himself inside her. They cried out as he was finally fully inside her, and Jon thought he might faint from how tight she was. After two years of taking himself in hand, imagining her tight, clenching, warm cunt, the real thing made him see stars.

Jon rocked into her slowly at first, with her legs wrapped around his waist and the delicious sounds she let out with each thrust ringing in his ears. He reached down to rub her pearl again, and Sansa’s whimpers turned into loud moans as her cunt clenched down around him.

“That’s it, sweet girl, cum for me,” he growled into her ear, rubbing her through her peak. He sped up his thrusts, chasing after his own orgasm, and let out a yell as he burst inside her. He rolled onto his side, still inside her, and wrapped his arms around her back, clutching their heaving chests together.

Jon tilted his head down to kiss her, and was surprised to feel wetness upon his cheeks. He pulled back, and frowned when he saw Sansa crying.

“Sansa? Are you- did I hurt you?”

“No,” she whispered, “I just… I know there are so many things for us to talk about, and so many terrible things have happened, but I can’t help but be happy for right now, with you inside me. I missed you so much, Jon. Don’t let us be parted again. Promise me.”

Jon kissed her again softly, and murmured, “I promise.”

He knew the love spell they were under would break soon, and he would have to tell her the truth, that her rescue had cost her father his life.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Jon watched as Sansa’s eyelids grew heavy again, and slipped out of her as he kissed her forehead softly. She hummed happily and nuzzled into Jon’s neck. She drifted off, but he was too wired to sleep, despite the late hour. 

Sansa had slept for almost a full day before waking, and though he desperately needed to share so much information with her, he couldn’t bring himself to rouse her again, not for a couple of hours at least. 

_ She doesn’t even know we’re on a ship headed for Pentos.  _

Gods, how he’d missed her. He closed his eyes briefly, breathing in her scent and sighing happily. 

_ I’ve got you now, sweet girl, and I’m never letting you go. _

Jon opened his eyes again, studying her features. 

_ How did she get even more beautiful? _

Her skin seemed more porcelain, her eyelashes longer, and her breasts… Gods, had they grown. Her hips were rounder, though her waist remained as slim as before, and he felt himself growing hard again as his eyes trailed down to the thatch of red hair covering her cunt. How he ached to kiss her smooth skin, to lick his way down and then bury his mouth in her. 

_ How am I even going to tell her the truth? _

Jon sighed, wishing he could keep her all to himself forever, just wrapped up in each other and blissfully unaware of the outside world. 

_ I have to start with what’s happened to her father. _

Jon’s mind flashed to the events of the previous 12 months, and shook his head ever so slightly. It was so ridiculous, he wouldn’t have believed any of it had it not happened to him. So many stories to tell…

He thought about how he'd discovered the letter from Ned Stark, which had torn his world apart. How he'd written to Daenerys Targaryen, begging for an audience. How Robb and Catelyn had reacted when he revealed the truth to them about his birth. How he'd sailed to Pentos and met his long-lost aunt.

Yet the memory that played through his mind the most was of the eve of Sansa’s departure. They hadn’t been close as children, but in the weeks leading up to her departure, they found themselves fighting off emotions that seemed to appear out of thin air. 

They had been dancing around each other, trying to ignore the unmistakable passion lurking beneath the surface, threatening to boil over at any moment. He wasn’t sure when it had happened for him, when she stopped being a virtual stranger, but he knew with every fibre of his existence, he lusted for his sister in the most ungodly way possible. 

“Come to me tonight, when the castle sleeps,” she had murmured as they passed each other in the courtyard. She lingered long enough to see him nod in agreement, before hurrying off to continue packing. 

With the next morning facing them, they had given into the urges they’d felt coursing through them for weeks. Sansa had allowed Jon into her bed, and they had lain together, doing all the things meant to be between a husband and wife. 

They hadn’t intended for it to go so far, but when Jon attempted to stop, Sansa burst into tears, begging him to take her maidenhead, so she could know tenderness during the act, instead of the pain and cruelty she feared from a stranger she’d heard frightening things about. 

_ “Please, Jon, Please!” she cried, burying her face against my shoulder. She tried to maneuver me inside her, but I resisted. “Sansa, we shouldn’t, you’re supposed to be a maiden for the prince…”  _

_ “I don’t care, don’t you see? I want my first time to be with you, my sweet Jon, not some stranger who might… who might… Oh gods, Jon, please, I’m begging you!”  _

Jon had pushed through her barrier slowly, crushing his mouth against Sansa’s to keep her cries muffled. They worked together, slowly, gradually rocking their hips, their fingers intertwined and lips locked together. 

_ I tried to pull out when I got close, after I felt her tighten around me and she cried out into my mouth, but she begged me to spill inside her, she promised she’d take moon tea…  _

He’d kissed her after so sweetly, she looked like she was close to crying again. They slept together that night, until Jon slipped out of her room just before dawn, and that had been the last time they’d seen one another. 

Sansa whimpered in her sleep slightly, bringing Jon back to his present state. He tightened his arms around her, and tilted his head to kiss and suck her neck and ears. He whispered in her ear, “You’re safe, my love. Nobody will hurt you again.” 

He felt a little guilty as she stirred, and set about making it up to her. He trailed hot, wet kisses down her chest, before latching onto one nipple and sucking gently. Sansa moaned softly, before stiffening. Jon’s head shot up as she gasped, and saw her eyes were clamped shut and she was shaking.

“Sansa, it’s me, it’s Jon,” he murmured. She opened her eyes slowly and her body relaxed. 

“I forgot where I was,” she whispered. “I forgot I was with you.” She held his face in her hands and pressed their lips together, slipping her tongue into his mouth. 

Jon groaned, and moved so he could hover over her, and slipped his hand between her thighs once more. They kissed feverishly while he rubbed her nub, their lips only parting when she let out a cry as he slipped a finger inside her. 

Jon bent his head to capture one of her perfect pink nipples in his mouth while she bucked against his hand. He looked up into her eyes and growled, “Cum for me, Sansa.” 

Sansa let out a wail as her peak shook through her body, and kept wailing as Jon abruptly moved down her body, driving his fingers in deeper to that sweet spot that drove her mad while he lapped up her nectar. She thrashed and tried to push his head away, but he wrapped his lips around her nub, sucking as he had just done against her nipple. 

“That’s my girl,” he murmured into her cunt, “Cum again, I want to feel you cum in my mouth.” 

He switched his fingers and tongue, and rubbed her nub feverishly until she screamed and her hips shot off the bed, her release covering Jon’s mouth. Jon licked her through the aftershocks, only briefly stopping when someone knocked on the door and asked if everything was alright. 

“It’s fine, go away!” Jon yelled. Sansa laughed shakily, and gazed up at him. “Jon, where are we?” 

Jon moved back up her body, and cupped her face in his hands. “We’re on a ship headed for Pentos, Sansa.” 

Panic filled Sansa’s eyes, and she sputtered, “P-Pentos? What in seven hells- Oh-” 

Jon thrust inside her before she could finish her sentence, and panted, “I can stop and give you answers, or I can make you cum again and then give you answers. Which is it going to be, Sansa?”

She scowled at him only for a second, before closing her eyes and moaning. “After, after, please don’t stop!”

He pulled his hands from her face and wrapped them under her ass. “I want you to ride me, Sansa.” He flipped them over and she complied happily, grinding against him while he fucked up into her. He felt the walls of her cunt grip him as she came again, and he followed swiftly after, crying out her name and spilling inside her. 

She collapsed on top of him, and their chests heaved in unison, until she finally raised her head and said, “Alright, answers. Now.” 

Jon chuckled and smoothed the hair from her face. “You didn’t think I’d let you marry that beast, did you?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll get more answers in the next chapter, just needed a little more reunion smut ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon fills in some of the blanks for Sansa and asks her a question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, damn. It's been seven months since I updated this, and I probably wouldn't have if Janina hadn't gently nudged me in its direction. Half of this was written in November, I hope the continuity isn't too whacked out. Enjoy!

_ You didn’t think I’d let you marry that beast, did you? _

Those words echoed in Sansa’s head like a scream, over and over. She had so many questions, and none of the words to speak them aloud, for she feared the answers. 

Sansa frowned slightly, and shifted off of Jon. “So you rescued me?” 

Jon nodded. “It’s a very long story, but we are going to Pentos to meet with Daenerys Targaryen, she agreed to help us.”

“Is Father in a different cabin?” Sansa felt her stomach churn at the thought of him having heard the sounds of her reunion with Jon. “I should go see him.” She stood to dress, but Jon caught her arm, and pulled her back to the bed gently. 

“Sansa…” he murmured. 

The concern dropped from Sansa’s face and was replaced by a look of horror. 

“NO!” she shouted. “You left him behind?!” She jumped away from Jon, wrenching her arm free and leaping across the cabin. 

Sansa searched for her shift and threw it over her head. Jon rose slowly to walk towards her, and she whimpered and stared up at him. 

“Jon, we have to go back for him!” she cried. “Joffrey will have him killed!” 

Jon took her shoulders in his hands. “Sansa…” 

She looked at him, and suddenly, she knew. 

_ He already killed him. _

She crumpled into a heap on the floor, sobbing and screaming. It felt like she was being ripped apart from the inside out; it hurt to breathe, it hurt to just be alive. 

_ Father is dead. He died because of me. Oh, Father, please forgive me! _

Jon reached down to touch her arms, but she reared back and slapped him with all her might, before collapsing against him with another sob. He scooped her up into his arms and carried her back to the bed, where he sat with her in his lap. 

Sansa wound her arms around his neck, and his went around her waist, as she sobbed and sobbed. He whispered how sorry he was and begged her to forgive him, he promised quietly over and over that he would keep her safe. Nothing seemed to calm her.

He worried she might stop being able to breathe if she didn’t calm soon, so he took her face in his hands and begged her to look at him. She managed to glance at him before bursting into a fresh set of tears, and Jon decided it was time for more truth.

“Sansa, you need to listen to me, your mother and brother agreed to this course of action! They knew the risks, and they agreed with me that getting you out of Kings Landing was the most important thing.” 

That seemed to snap her out of her tears, at least momentarily. “R-Robb and my m-mother? They knew about this?” 

Jon sighed and nodded. “I would never have done this without their blessing. You were barely safe as it was, but once you were married to Joffrey, we knew it would be too late.”

Sansa sniffled loudly, and wiped her nose against her shift. Normally she wouldn’t have deigned to do something so unladylike, but at this point, what did it matter? 

“Why are we going to Pentos?” she muttered. 

“What?” Jon was surprised, he expected her to ask how her father died. 

“I asked why we’re going to Pentos, Jon.” 

“Daenerys Targaryen agreed to help us. I’ve met with her, she said you’ll be safe in Pentos. It’ll be better to keep you in Pentos for awhile, since Joffrey will be scouring the country looking for you. Daenerys is going to help us fight him, her and her dragons and army.” 

“Dragons?” Sansa’s eyes lit up and Jon nodded. “But, I don’t understand, why will she help us? She doesn’t know us.” 

Jon took a deep breath. He wasn’t sure how Sansa hadn’t fainted from the news of her father, what he was about to tell her would surely make her unravel. But, she’d demanded truth, and he had to give it to her. 

“She’s my aunt,” he said quietly. Sansa raised an eyebrow as if she thought he was jesting. “I’m serious, Sansa. Ned Stark wasn’t my father, Rhaegar Targaryen was. Lyanna Stark was my mother. I’m your cousin.” 

Sansa’s hand flew to her mouth and tears filled her eyes once again. “Oh Jon,” she murmured. “How, what-” her body swayed in his lap and Jon tightened his arms around her.

“I’ll tell you the rest of the story later, sweet girl. You should rest for a bit.” He laid her down on the bed and kissed her forehead. He made to leave, but Sansa gripped his arm. 

“Jon?” 

“Yes, sweet girl?” 

“If we’re cousins, that means what we’ve done isn’t wrong,” she said quietly. Her eyes looked almost hopeful, and it made Jon’s heart simultaneously soar and break. 

“No, Sansa, what we’ve done wasn’t wrong at all.” The sleepiness seemed to leave Sansa’s eyes, replaced by animalistic lust. She sat up abruptly and pulled her shift over her head, flinging it across the room before pulling him on top of her. They crushed their mouths together and Sansa thrusted up towards his cock. 

Jon pulled his head back to stare down at Sansa, gazing at her luscious creamy white skin, her stunning eyes with the blue swallowed up by her pupils, her sweet pink lips parted as she panted heavily. 

“I love you, Sansa,” he breathed. Sansa whimpered and tried to drag him back down to her mouth but he resisted, grinning at her wickedly. “I need to taste you, sweet girl, it’s been too long.” Sansa mewled as he kissed his way down her body, stopping to lick and suck and nip at her nipples and curves. 

He inhaled her scent, musky and delicious, as he hovered over the red curls covering her sweet core. Sansa trembled ever-so-slightly as she parted her legs and rested them on his shoulders. Jon grinned at her and kept eye contact as he bent his head and licked a long stripe up her cunt. Sansa yelped when his tongue connected with her wet flesh, she tried to keep her eyes on his but she couldn’t help it, she threw her head back and thrust herself into his mouth. 

Sansa buried her hands in his jet black locks, holding onto them for dear life while he supped at her cunt. He curled two fingers inside her and beckoned at the spot that made her see stars, growling when he felt her clench around him and scream through her peak.

Sansa nudged at his head gently once she recovered. “I need you inside me again, Jon,” she begged. “Please, please fuck me.” Jon’s eyes went wide at her swearing, but he obliged. He flipped her onto her stomach and dragged her onto her hands and knees before burying himself inside her in a single stroke. They cried out together with each thrust, yelling each other’s names and swearing for all to hear. 

She looked over her shoulder at Jon as he pounded into her and whined. His brow was furrowed in concentration but eased when he saw her looking at him. “Fuck, Sansa, so tight and wet for me,” he growled. Sansa mewled, incapable of forming proper words. Her arms gave out and she fell forward, her ass pointed in the air. Jon fell with her and buried himself even deeper inside her cunt, grasping her ass cheeks harshly. 

She cried out over and over as he fucked her into the mattress, letting one orgasm after another wash over her. Jon’s thrusts grew erratic when he approached his own climax, crying out her name while filling her with his cum. 

He fell onto the bed behind her and scooped her into his arms, nuzzling against the back of her neck. “Marry me, Sansa,” he murmured. “Marry me when we get to Pentos.” She stiffened and he froze. What if he’d just made a terrible mistake? Would she cast him aside? 

Sansa turned to face him slowly, and the look on her face wasn’t what he expected. She looked…  _ happy.  _ “Jon,” she breathed, “Do you mean it?” Jon cupped her face in his hands. 

“Of course I mean it, sweet girl. We’re cousins, not brother and sister. Nobody will be able to tear us apart if we’re wedded and bedded.” Sansa choked back a sob before laughing, “It’s a little late for the bedded part, anyway.” 

Jon studied her features carefully. “Does that mean you will? Will you marry me?” 

Sansa kissed him deeply, letting her tongue tangle with his until she had to gasp for air. “Yes,” she panted. “Yes, of course I’ll marry you, Jon.” 


End file.
